1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bolting steel plates. More specifically, the invention is a device for setting or aligning steel girders horizontally on a vertical girder using two temporary bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to a device for setting or aligning steel plates using temporary bolts secured by wedges inserted through the shafts of the bolts. There is a need for a simple and economical method of aligning apertured steel plates or girders accurately to another steel plate or a column. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
German Patent Application No. 356,714 published on Jul. 27, 1922, for Johann Feldmann describes a cylindrical bolt with a round head, a flattened end and a transverse slot shaped with an inclined side for accepting a triangular wedge. The bolt and wedge are distinguishable for the required configuration of the slot to accept the triangular wedge.
French Patent Application No. 1,070,690 published on Feb. 24, 1954, describes a bolt and wedge assembly. The bolt has a rounded head, a slot and a tapered nose. The slot is configured with one flat edge proximate the head and an opposite inclined edge. The wedge has a series of holes for insertion of a peg to immobilize the wedge in the slot. The system is distinguishable for the requirement of an apertured wedge and the inclined configuration of the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,875 issued on May 18, 1999, to Dallas E. Myers describes a sloped wedge for use with concrete wall panel pins. The slotted pin is inserted between the flanges of two form panels having in addition, an apertured tie rod and two bushings. The wedge must have a curved configuration, a length of 3.25 inches, and a radius of curvature of 6.0625 inches. The combination device is distinguishable for the requirement of a curved wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,615 issued on Jul. 11, 1989, to Richard C. E. Forsyth describes a pin and curved wedge fastener for connecting lattice panel bridges. The pin has three diametric slots of rectangular cross-section spaced along its length, the two endmost slots being aligned in a particular longitudinal plane while the third or intermediate slot is aligned in a second longitudinal plane perpendicular to the first one. The wedge must be curved in one or two planes. The pin and wedge fastener is distinguishable for its multi-slotted pin and curved wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,437 issued on Jun. 21, 1960, to William C. Brander describes a threadless bolt having a hexagonal head and a wedge shaped retaining key. The key can have various shapes and has a thickness gradient increasing to its outermost end when inserted. The key shape can vary from a pointed entry end which is arrow-shaped, tooth-shaped and step-shaped. The rear end can be notched or straight. The top and bottom sides are not parallel. A washer can be used to permit a tight fit for the wedge in the slot of the pin. The combination is distinguishable for its requirement for a pointed wedge with non-linear sides and a thicker rear end.
U.S. Patent No. 1,546,082 issued on Jul. 14, 1925, to Karl F. W. Kempf describes a key bolt comprising a web in the bolt formed by punching from both sides and then forming the key slot in the thin web. The wedge has one bevelled edge. The key bolt is distinguishable for its slotted web.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,925 issued on Feb. 9, 1942, to Karl F. Kempf describes another key bolt having a head of the bolt bevelled circumferentially or just at opposite sides. The slot in the bolt is also beveled at its bottom to form a ridge. The bolt has a tapered end. The wedge must have a bottom edge cut at the same angle as the bevel in the slot. The key bolt and wedge are distinguishable for requiring a certain beveled edge in the slot and for the bottom edge of the wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,781 issued on Mar. 18, 1952, to Robert B. Cottrell describes a pin retaining means. A pin has an hexagonal head and a cylindrical shank having a reduced portion at its end which supports an annular flange including a taper key or wedge and a lug. The pin retaining means is distinguishable for its required annular flange, taper key and lug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,548 issued on Aug. 31, 1965, to Alexander J. Roubal describes a gib and cotter bolt assembly for holding down tensioning cloths in vibrating screens. The cotter bolt has a slot or cotter way in which the cotter wedge and gib fits. The assembly is distinguishable for requiring a gib with the cotter wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,322 issued on Dec. 23, 1980, to Lothar Teske describes a wedge-pin fastener, wherein the plastic wedge is bent over to lock the joined parts. The device is distinguishable for requiring a plastic bendable wedge for locking the two parts together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,479 issued on Apr. 2, 1985, to Georg Mez describes a device for fastening sheet metal together. The fastener has a head, a bifurcated stem and a gripping keeper placed in a fork of the stem with a pin. The keeper has a cutout shaped like a keyhole which is serrated on one side. The device is distinguishable for its different structure of the gripping keeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,009 issued on Dec. 4, 1990, to John T. Easton et al. describes a bolt and wedge assembly for temporarily connecting two panel units having perpendicular joining flanges. A bolt which can be cylindrical, flat or rectangular in cross-section has a conical nose, a transverse slot, a flange with a collar, two peripheral grooves, a box-shaped bolt support member, and a handle portion. A wedge is lodged in the transverse slot of the bolt for securement. The bolt and wedge assembly is distinguishable for the manifold features required for the bolt.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a steel setting device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.